helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Niinuma Kisora
|Row 2 title = Also know as |Row 2 info = Kisora (きそら) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Aichi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Niinuma Kisora (新沼希空) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project, she officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography Early Life Niinuma Kisora was born on October 20, 1999 in Aichi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2013 Niinuma participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but she failed to join Morning Musume. On September 22, a self-introduction video of Niinuma was uploaded to the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing that she was a new member of the program. On December 7, Niinuma was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu. All seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. 2014 Niinuma will participate as opening act in the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Niinuma Kisora (新沼希空) *'Nickname:' Kisora (きそら) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Height:' 159cm *'Blood type:' O *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Flute blowing, Whistle blowing *'Hobbies:' Looking at the sky *'Motto:' "Seishinseii" (誠心誠意; Wholeheartedly) *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, Blue *'Favorite Sport:' Swimming *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de" *'Looks Up To:' Fujimoto Miki, Ishida Ayumi Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Trivia *She believes she is the true "mirai shoujo", because of her personality, which she is often told is like that of someone from outer space. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member at "heart dimples". *She wants to be an idol that everyone knows. *She was ranked 3rd with Ogawa Rena at "most airheaded" Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei are her generation-mates, they joined at the same time but there are girls in the generation better at singing and dancing than she is, so she wants to be able to catch up to them. She wants to become someone who leaves an impression with people even when she's performing with all of her generation-mates. *Her dream is to have a major debut, she wants to continue her activities in Hello Pro Kenshuusei and work on her expressions so that her smile can reach everyone. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei is having fans cheer for her at the Nama Tamago Shows. *For her, the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei is remembering the dances. *She says the toughest thing about being a Kenshuusei is coming to rehearsals, and greeting and bowing to everyone and then not being able to do any of the performances and having people who have worked harder and are better than her have to stop what they're doing to help her because she's so far behind. *She tried during her first Kenshuusei performance to be aware of her facial expressions, since she's prone to making gloomy facial expressions, but seeing the crowd get excited during their song made her feel happy more naturally. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing is still half-hearted, I want to focus on the rhythm. The movements overall are very subtle, and so it's good to be able to show those subtle movements visibly, so I want you to go on to working on those subtle gestures. When your bangs are longer you look gloomy, so it might be better to keep them cut." See Also *Niinuma Kisora Gallery *Niinuma Kisora Concerts & Event Appearances External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014 *Other blogs: Morning Musume/Berryz Koubou/C-ute tour blog Category:2013 additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Aichi Category:Blood type O Category:1999 births Category:October Births Category:Libra Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Niinuma Kisora